


forever we are together

by Kuroaki



Series: take my hand and i will help your heart mend [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne gets to live, Dick Grayson adopts everyone, Dick Grayson but with Bruce Waynes adopting issues, Dick Grayson is basically everyones parent, Dick Grayson-centric, Dick grayson has a lot of moms, Fluff without Plot, Gen, He has many morally ambiguous precious people, Hurt/Comfort, Tags to be added, The author doesn’t know, for now, if you couldn’t tell yet, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroaki/pseuds/Kuroaki
Summary: Companion piece to previous work in the series, focused on their relationships. Some may be pure fluff, some may be pure angst, some may be both—you have been warned because not even I know what is to come.You don’t really need to read the previous work to understand. So far.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Burgers, no particular slash
Series: take my hand and i will help your heart mend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167428
Kudos: 25





	forever we are together

“Dick?” A voice called from behind him. Turning, he allowed a smile to form, on his lips despite the dark and intimidating costume he currently donned. 

“What’re you three still doing up?” Dick asks them, detaching himself from the Batcomputer.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Jason says, hugging Tim closer to his side as Steph’s fingers tighten around his other arm.

“Alright, well I have to take a shower or Alfred will get mad at me, so why don’t you three head on up and I’ll join you soon?” The youngest two giggle at the image of Alfred scolding Batman while Jason grins.

“Don’t take too long old man,” Jason calls.

“I’m four years older than you!” Dick exclaims back.

“Still old,” Steph teasingly sticks her tongue out at Dick.

“Kids these days!” He mockingly sighs after them.

...

Entering his room, he grins at the image of Jason, Tim and Steph curled up on his bed.

“Hurry up, Dick,” Jason grumbles, blinking at him. 

“Coming, coming,” Dick chuckles, carefully manoeuvring onto the bed without waking the younger two up.

Immediately, Steph curls into Dick’s chest, Tim’s arms wrapped around her with Jason on the other side.

...

The next morning, there’s a photo on his phone that has Jason screeching to reach it, Tim hiding his face in his hands, and Steph laughing at the commotion, all three suitably embarrassed as Alfred’s lips twitch and another photo is secretly taken.

...

_Dick is standing, his right high into the air, phone tilted down as he teasingly coos at the photo, his other hand on the table for the extra balance he didn’t need, body twisted away to avoid Jason’s reach. Jason who’s on his tiptoes, hands grabbing at air as he futilely attempts to snatch the small device away._

_Tim is sitting at the dining table, hands buried in his face, his head tilted down for his hair to hide him even further, shoulders riding up as if that was all it would take for him to sink into the floor. Stephanie is by hie side, clutching her stomach with a hand, her other to her grinning lips even as her cheeks are flushed red._

**Author's Note:**

> Askdjbbihfv
> 
> Australian English spelling is: manoeuvring  
> US English spelling is: maneuvering  
> So both are correct technically


End file.
